Between Friends and Foes
by azkabcn
Summary: [I started shaking, feeling the tears rising to my eyes. I shook my head. 'No,' I breathed. I closed my eyes, the anguish in me taking over. I heard him wince as he stood up from where he was – kneeling on the ground, ready for me to take his life.] Drabble, done for the Drabble Competition: Pair that character! on WCFC.


**Characters: Bloom, Baltor; One-Word Prompt: Temptation**

 **Word Count (minus A/Ns): 800**

'I… I can't do it.'

My arm lowered back to my side, the red orb of fire dissipating instantly.

He looked up at me, surprised, his golden eyes displaying confusion.

'Bloom,' he whispered hoarsely. 'Do it. You'll get into trouble if you don't.'

I started shaking, feeling the tears rising to my eyes. I shook my head. 'No,' I breathed. I closed my eyes, the anguish in me taking over. I heard him wince as he stood up from where he was – kneeling on the ground, ready for me to take his life.

His strong arms wrapped around me, enveloping me in a hug. I embraced him quite happily, knowing I would need this if we were to go on as planned. I felt grateful that this was happening inside his Dragon Fire, that my essence was inside his.

I sighed against his jacket, content to be in his arms. If the Winx Club or Miss Faragonda saw us, I would be expelled, surely. Or possibly something worse. 'Bloom,' he muttered in my ear. 'You have to do this. You _have_ to.'

'I can't _kill_ you,Baltor! I love you.'

Baltor stepped back, our hands still locked together. 'I love you, too, Bloom. But... they expect you to do this. They expect me to be gone.'

Indeed they did. We'd had to hide our relationship from the other students and the teachers. So far we'd succeeded. Though, I could hardly turn around and say I couldn't kill my 'enemy' because I loved him.

'I know. I know they do. But...' I trailed off, wrapping my arms around his waist. His arms did the same as I listened to the steady beat of his heart. It almost had me in a trance. 'Can't we fake this? Please?'

I heard him sigh heavily. He kissed the top of my head. 'I wish I knew how,' he said. 'Everyone's waiting for you to be back in your own body and me to be lying limp and lifeless.'

'Can't you fake looking lifeless? With one of your spells?' I looked at him, hoping he had an answer I would like.

He shook his head, and my hopes fell. 'We'd get discovered. All my spells are known by the Magix Council. You'd probably end up in Omega.'

So? At least I would have the benefit of knowing he was alive, right? 'Then you can get yourself caught and we can reunite in prison.'

That made him laugh. 'It's comments like that that remind me why I love you.'

I swallowed; that would possibly be the last time I heard his musical laugh. 'You forget?' I asked him playfully, smirking.

He looked as if he were analysing me. And then, after around a minute, he kissed me.

His kiss was soft; undemanding. His hands travelled to the side of my neck, his thumbs caressing my cheeks. I wound my arms around his neck. Sparks flew around in my heart, my Dragon Fire begging to be let loose. The kiss deepened, hurriedly becoming _very_ heated. I smirked, realising this. Better make the most of my last enjoyable kiss.

Eventually we had to part. I looked him in the eye, breathless. I was desperate to reach for him again, but I knew another kiss was out of the question. Not because we didn't want it but because we were running out of time. Even though I was very tempted to screw time and get my own way.

Baltor broke the contact between us completely, stepping a few feet away from me. 'So do it. Kill me,' he ordered firmly. I knew, thanks to my Dragon Fire, that this pained him as much as it did me.

He saw my hurt expression and a single tear slipped down his cheek. He wiped it away, squeezed my hand and whispered, 'I love you, Firefly. I'm sorry.'

I smiled. 'I love you, too.'

And after two shots of my magic, Baltor was dead. I ran up to him, holding his body. I cried - like I had never cried before. My tears soaked his burgundy jacket but I didn't care. He was gone. He was gone.

I knew I had to return to my own body so I kissed his forehead and laid him on the ground. I told my essence to return to my body and I woke up in Stella's arms. I sat up and immediately my world crashed. _He was gone_.

I couldn't cry. I had to act like everything was OK.

'You did it, Bloom!'

I smiled at Stella sadly. 'Yeah. I did.'

While everyone else was busy celebrating, I felt like shutting myself in my room and never leaving. Because I'd killed the one person that mattered most to me.

And I'd never forgive myself. Ever.

 **A/N: Phew! Just made the word limit. Ideally, this is meant to be a 'drabble' of just 200-400 words. The longest we're allowed is 600-800. I made the 800. Just.**

 **Thanks Pani Drzwi for hosting such a cool competition. The other participant is PierceTheVeils, who has yet to post her drabble. I bet she'd appreciate it if you went and checked out her drabble when it's published. But first, leave a review here to let me know what you thought of this.**


End file.
